Books (Skyrim)
This page lists all Books in . There are many of books in Skyrim ranging from hundreds to thousands, and when first opened, there are some books that will either grant a quest, increase certain skills, or add a new location to the world map. Other books vary from simple stories, to journals that assist in quests and snippets of lore that help players become familiar with the culture and history of Tamriel. The lore books have no real in-game use, but can be sold to certain traders for reasonable amounts of money or put in book cases for decoration unless marked essential. There are 820 item codes corresponding to books in Skyrim. *Skill Books: Opening the book for the first time increases a specific skill by one increment. *Spell Tomes :Opening the book teaches a spell (depicted by the name of the book) and destroys the book. *Quest Books: Opening the book for the first time adds a quest to the journal. *Books (Skyrim)/Recipes: Listing all the potion and poison recipes purchasable from merchants. *Books (Skyrim)/Journals: Listing all the journals found in Skyrim. *Books (Skyrim)/Letters: Listing all the letters and notes found in Skyrim. This page contains 338 non-spell tome books. Available books (There are also several ''Unknown Novels ''which can be brought to the mages guild librarian. They are accounts of snow elf history and are hidden in different places in the Dawnguard DLC) Diaries and journals Notes, letters, and documents Recipes Spell Tomes Misc *Treasure Maps, 10 named variants, note form *Elder Scroll *Master Illusion Text, four variants *Oghma Infinium *Power of the Elements, five variants, one being a spell tome, what the Master Illusion Texts are converted to at the end of the Illusion Ritual Spell, only obtainable through console *Shalidor's Insights *Various dev testing books, obtainable only through console, disappear when dropped or placed in a container Trivia *In general, skill books can be discerned from their less valuable counterparts by their increased value. Be aware that this is not always the case. *If you wish to collect books and keep them all in one container, and you're a bit of a perfectionist, you can make all stolen books show up white (not stolen) by selling them to a fence (NPC who accepts stolen goods) and buying them right back. This doesn't work for Mythic Dawn Commentaries 1-4. * For the Mythic Dawn Commentaries 1-4, they can be placed in a bookself then picked up after placement and they will not be considered stolen. Bugs *Using a spell such as blizzard can glitch out anything in cases including books, armor, weapons, etc. Any high explosive spell should work (needs more testing, Blizzard tested on PS3). Blizzard doesn't harm non-hostile NPCs making it safe to use in populated areas. *Copying a Spell Tome: place the book on the bookshelf then exit out of the book shelf then quickly click the place the book ends up then read the book when it is on the shelf then exit click the book then everytime you actvate the book shelf the book will end up there. *The Oghma Infinium can be read over if done in a certain order. To see how to do the full exploit, click here. **Each time the above exploit is used, the maximum book capacity of the bookshelf is increased by one. *Gallus' Encoded Journal may get stuck in your inventory as a Quest Item. To fix this, get caught and go to jail, break out and when you retrieve your items, don't take the journal. See also *Skill Book (Skyrim) *Spell Tomes *Console Item Codes (Skyrim)/Books External links *List of Books *820 item codes ru:Книги (Skyrim) de:Bücher aus The Elder Scrolls 5 Skyrim it:Libri (Skyrim) es:Libros (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Books Category:Skyrim: Letters Category:Skyrim: Lists